


Dance Lessons and Daydreams   pt. 2

by The_blue_tiefling



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_blue_tiefling/pseuds/The_blue_tiefling
Summary: Today the Shelby family and the Lee family will be joined and emotions run rampant.





	Dance Lessons and Daydreams   pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second half to the Dance Lessons and Daydreams story. Hope you enjoy it!

You were exhausted. There was no other word for it. You were physically and emotionally exhausted. The events of the day had proven to be more taxing on you than you realized. Finally taking a seat, you looked out at the people surrounding you, your eyes landing on Esme. Although the wedding was rushed, you thought she made a beautiful bride.  

You hoped she'd be good for him. Hoped she'd help him make good decisions but only time would tell, knowing the Shelby stubbornness was unmatched. The newfound peace with the Lee family was most certainly a relief but still one more thing that had added to your exhaustion. Finally allowing yourself to relax, you couldn't help the tears welling up in your eyes. All the events finally crashing down on you at once. 

"Bloody hell, are you crying again?" John teased, sitting down beside you, a smirk and toothpick in place. Only causing you to become more emotional. "Don't you dare laugh at me, John Shelby! You're the reason I'm like this in the first place." You said, with a wobbly voice looking down at your round stomach. "Plus, you already know I get emotional during weddings, even if it happens to be a hurried one between Tommy and a girl we've never met before." Adopting his scowl you sniffled, hormones working overtime. "Alright, alright. Come 'ere." He said, giving you a sympathetic smile and pulling you close to him. Placing his free hand on your ever growing belly, he began to caress soothing circles over it, knowing it would effectively comfort and calm you down. In seconds you began to snuggle into him, resting your head on his shoulder feeling content and happy. Moments passed in comfortable silence, just enjoying his touch and breathing in his scent. 

A cocky grin formed on John's face the moment he felt you ease up and calm down. Enjoying the fact that all it took was a few touches from him to completely change your demeanor. Reminding him of other ways he was able to touch you, making you come undone. He let out a soft snort remembering the words you had told him, causing you to look up with curiosity. "What is it?" You asked, not being able to help but smile back at his endearing goofy one. "Nothing, love. Just remembered something is all." Unsatisfied with his answer you playfully pinched at his ribs. "Tell me." You said, continuing your attack on his side. Laughing, he relented and leaned in so only you'd hear him. "I was thinking you can't fully put the blame on me for all of this. I believe it was you who told me that when I was ready to settle down, I could have you." He softly spoke into your ear. "And have you, I did." His voice becoming raspy with his last statement. Your breath hitched as he placed his hand on your thigh and nuzzled the shell of your ear, and you let out a breathy moan when he placed a kiss to the soft spot behind it. Your weak spot. He knew your body too well. Composing yourself, you pulled away shooting him a chastising look. "Where could you possibly expect us to finish what you're trying to start? We're outside, John." You protested weakly, knowing full well your husband was quite fond of making you his in public places. Without missing a beat, John glanced toward the car. "If it's cover you want, I think I know a place." He said, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Making your way to the car, you knew it wasn't the solidest idea but dammit if you didn't want what he was offering. 

Opening the car door, he offered his hand to you. "After you, mrs. Shelby." His cheeky grin on full display. You took his large warm hand and helped yourself into the back seat. "Thank you, mr. Shelby." You said, eyeing him with anticipation. He slid in beside you and you felt heat spread through you and an ache forming between your legs at the way his eyes were roaming over every inch of you. You didn't think you'd ever get used to him looking at you that way. The want and unbridled lust in his eyes, all because of you. 

Pulling you onto his lap, you couldn't help but giggle at the amount of space your belly took up between you both, but the giggling died down the moment you felt him slowly run his hands up your thighs, making their way up and curving around to your ass, softly kneading the ample flesh. John couldn't help but look up at you with adoration. He truly loved you and would never understand why you waited for him. He was sure he'd lost you the night he left you there, a kiss interrupted. He could see the disappointment in your eyes before he left.

His evening had gone to shit the moment he tried to dance with the girl. It didn't feel right. She didn't curve into his body the right way. Her eyes were the wrong color. Her perfume was overwhelming. She didn't softly hum along with the music... She wasn't you. It terrified him the moment he realized he needed you. Sincerely needed you. Unable to enjoy himself, he'd cut the night short and driven out to the nearest empty lot to collect his thoughts. You'd always been special to him, that, he knew. He'd never taken your friendship for granted. But this was different. He had never allowed himself to dwell on anything romantic with you. Yes, he'd flirt with you in jest but actually considering it was a line of thought left untouched. There were times small things about you caused thoughts to slip through the cracks. Licking your lips in the middle of a conversation leaving them glistening, softly biting your bottom lip when deep in thought, the glow created from the light sheen of sweat you'd get from being overheated on summer days. All of this giving him a glimpse of what you'd look like in a more intimate setting, but the moment these thoughts presented themselves, he'd push them away. He knew how to be a best friend, but to be anything more and not disappoint you was something he wasn't sure he was capable of. You weren't even his yet, and it seemed he was already disappointing you. And for how long? The words you spoke to him came from a place of longing. He could sense that. He didn't know what he was going to do, but one thing was for certain, he was done for. He had allowed himself to consider the possibility of having you that night and he knew there was no putting those thoughts back in their box. It took him several months to reveal his feelings for you. It was talks of Ada setting you up with a gentleman she knew, that finally pushed him to rush to your home and come clean. The moment it took you to react felt like hours to him. He half expected you to scoff and leave for your date, leaving him there the same way he had left you. So when you wordlessly walked past him to the door he nodded in acceptance, clenched his jaw and tried his best to handle the ache he felt in his chest. He turned when he heard the door being locked behind him, seeing you standing with your back against it refusing to move. The look he saw in your tearful eyes was vulnerable and hesitant. You were scared. Of course you were. How many times must he have broken your heart already? "Am I too late, love?" He asked, hope and fear battling within him. A mix between a laugh and a hiccup escaped your lips as the tears finally began to fall but the bright smile on your face was evident, akin to the sun shining during a rainy day. "You're late, but I'll forgive you just this once." You teased, making your way to him. He closed the distance wrapping you in his arms and this time nothing interrupted the kiss. The initial touch of lips making you feel warm all over. Your lips were soft but the kiss was ravenous, nipping at his lip and tugging him closer by the lapels of his suit causing you to bump noses. John grinned into the kiss and softly cupped the back of your head bringing you impossibly closer as the hand on your back held you tightly, his tongue tasting you for the first time. He knew he'd never find anything sweeter. He was hopelessly yours.

Noticing your husband was lost in thought you ran your fingers through the longest part of his hair at the top of his head and down the velvety back of it bringing him back. "Where did you just go, eh? You're not falling for me now, are you?" You grinned, quoting his words from before. Softly laughing, John replied, "No, sorry, I just realized I have to go or I'll be late for my date." Earning him another bombardment of pinches from you. "Ow! I swear you're more vicious than ever, y/n." He stated in between laughs trying to thwart your attack. "I said I didn't like to share and if you're not careful I'll bite you next." You said giggling, watching as the heat returned to John's eyes. Reaching his hand up, he guided your face down for an ardent kiss, letting out a low moan at the friction caused by the slow roll of your hips. His panting and soft grunts only spurring you on. You knew you were absolutely going to get caught in this car but with your need taking over, you couldn't bring yourself to care. The man you loved, loved you back and it wasn't a daydream.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I love Esme with all of my heart and I loved her relationship with John, but for the sake of the story I had to change who married her. Don't hate meeee. 😬 Thank you to everyone who actually read the first part of this. It means so much to me.


End file.
